Prior to the present invention, there has existed a need for gadgets of the type which will readily interest children which might be of some measurable value as a teaching aid, particularly for small children of kindergarten and/or prekindergarten ages. Unfortunately, many suggested and/or available aids are either extremely limited in the amount of teaching that can be achieved by use thereof, and thus expensive relative to the teaching value thereof, or otherwise are so complicated as to be above the understanding or interest level of the children for which it is designed.